


Let It Out So It Can Breathe

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Danny find Stiles dancing pretty hot, Fluff, Gen, Pack Bonding, Scott is a meanie and records Stiles dancing and puts it online, Song fic, Stiles dances to Shakira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare day off from the supernatural drama, the pack winds up at Derek's loft for bonding time and movie night.</p><p>While the pack is away, Stiles will play. Or at least, dance around Derek's living room to Shakira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out So It Can Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



On a rare day where the supernatural had decided to take the day off, the pack found themselves at Derek’s loft for pack bonding time.

Derek was off being a broody wolf upstairs and Peter was doing god knows what. No one really wanted to know what Uncle McCreepy got up to in his spare time. Scott and the rest of the pack were out shopping for food and movies.

And then there’s Stiles. Stiles sat sprawled out on Derek’s couch having long ago given up with finding something to watch on television. The longer Stiles sat staring at the ceiling the more his leg began to bounce with pent up energy.

He sat up and rifled through his backpack at his feet, pulling out his iPod with a triumphant yell. He pulled up his library and hit shuffle. When he saw the song, his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. He turned the volume all the way up. He stood and moved the furniture as the song started.

 _S.O.S. she’s in disguise_  
S.O.S. she’s in disguise  
 _There’s a she wolf in disguise_  
 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_  
  
Stiles stood in the middle of the loft and began to dance along with the song. Never in a million years would he admit this out loud, but he may know all the dance moves to this song and maybe the lyrics as well. As Stiles found his rhythm, he began to sing along.

_A domesticated girl that’s all you ask of me_  
 _Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_  
 _Moon’s awake now, with eyes wide open_  
 _My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

_I’ve been devoting myself to you_  
 _Monday to Monday_  
 _And Friday to Friday_  
 _Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_  
 _Starting to feel just a little abused_  
 _Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)_  
 _So I’m gonna go somewhere closer_  
 _To get me a lover and tell you about it_  
  
Stiles was completely lost in the music and dance moves, he never heard the loft door creak open or the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase. Scott pulled out his phone and began recording the whole thing. Derek stood on the stairs, mesmerized by the teen dancing in his living room.

Peter materialized from somewhere in the loft and his eyes were glued to the young man dancing rather gracefully in his nephew’s living room.

_There’s a she wolf in your closet_  
 _Open up and set it free (wolf sound)_  
 _There’s a she wolf in your closet_  
 _Let it out so it can breathe (heaving breathing)_

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey_  
 _It’s going well so far, she’s gonna get her way_  
 _Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_  
 _The moon’s my teacher, and I’m her student_

_To look at a single man I’ve got on me a special radar_  
 _And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_  
 _Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_  
 _I’m having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_  
  
Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were all trying to hold in their laughter while Danny looked on with a hint of lust in his eyes at how Stiles could move.

Derek was in the same boat as Danny. His wolf wanted to howl right along with those god awful, inaccurate howls Stiles mimicked with the song. And the heavy breathing from the teen did things to his nether regions.

Peter still watched in awe at the gangly, clumsy teenager that he knew, could dance like that. He didn’t know whether to be amused or horrified. Maybe both?

Stiles continued with the song, none the wiser to his spectators.

_There’s a she wolf in your closet_  
 _Open up and set it free (wolf sounds)_  
 _There’s a she wolf in your closet_  
 _Let it out so it can breathe (heavy breathing)_

_S.O.S. she’s in disguise_  
 _S.O.S. she’s in disguise_  
 _There’s a she wolf in disguise_  
 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S. she’s in disguise_  
S.O.S. she’s in disguise  
 _There’s a she wolf in disguise_  
 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_

 _S.O.S. she’s in disguise_  
S.O.S. she’s in disguise  
 _There’s a she wolf in disguise_  
 _Coming out, coming out, coming out_  
  
Stiles finished doing the dance moves and moved closer to the couch as the song came to an end.

"There’s a she wolf in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe (heavy breathing)." Stiles sang along as he flopped back down on to the couch, panting, and the extra energy that had built up was now gone. He closed his eyes and let himself rest and bring his heart rate down.

Scott smiled evilly as he stopped recording and uploaded the video to YouTube and his Facebook. This was going to be good. Everyone else was trying, and failing, to hide their snickers and giggles behind their hands.

"Hey, we’re back!" Scott announce cheerily.

Stiles squawked and flailed off the couch and landed in the floor. He scrambled back up and looked at the pack, horror and mortification marring his face. He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment and he looked away from the pack and down at the floor, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"H-hey guys. Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

At that, the whole pack just lost it. Isaac and Erica wound up rolling on the floor, tears from laughing so hard falling down their cheeks. Peter also couldn’t help but laugh and he pulled himself together before slinking off to wherever he spent his time.

Stiles felt his entire body heat up in a full body flush and clenched his fists in his t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah, okay. So, uh, that happened. I’m just gonna go now and save whatever dignity I have left."

Scott finally got himself together enough to stop Stiles from leaving. “No, stay. C’mon buddy, we got your favorite snacks.”

Stiles still couldn’t bring himself to look his pack in the eye so he nodded his agreement and sat back down on the couch, fiddling with his iPod. The pack went into Derek’s makeshift kitchen while Danny went and joined Stiles and placed his hand on Stiles’ knee to gain his attention.

"Just for the record, I thought it was pretty hot." Danny gave his patented dimpled smile before joining the others in the kitchen.

Stiles stared at the spot on his knee where Danny’s hand had been in shock. Did he hear that right? Did Danny just call him hot? He shook his head, clearing that thought away. He must’ve been hearing things. He resumed his earlier position on the couch before this whole fiasco began. Curse his love of Shakira and her non-lying hips!

Lost in thought, Stiles never felt the couch dip next to him. He finally looked to his left after feeling someone’s body heat next to him, and almost fell to the floor again.

"Holy god! Don’t do that, Jesus! Warn the poor human before sneaking up on him and giving said human a heart attack!" Stiles yelled at Derek.

Derek smirked before looking down at his hands. “I agree with Danny. Just FYI.” he said, shrugging as if he’d been talking about the weather.

Stiles glared at him, his left eye twitched as he tried to comprehend what Derek just said. He was about to respond when Jackson’s voice floated over to them.

"Hey Stilinski! You’re up to a hundred and fifty views!"

Anger and embarrassment flooded him as he yelled at the top of his lungs. “SCOTT!”

A collection of laughs from the kitchen provided the soundtrack as he chased Scott all around the loft.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this little gem was given to me by my bestest friend ever in the world, Meghan. She showed me the music video for 'She Wolf' and then we started talking and then all of a sudden all these ideas popped up in my head and ta da..this fic was born.
> 
> And as I watched the video, all I could see was Dylan trying to replicate the moves, especially the body rolls that Shakira does. (I'll just leave that wonderful image in your heads.)


End file.
